1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a feeding device and an object driving device, and more particularly, to a feeding device which includes first and second rotary saddles for rotatably supporting an object, and an object driving device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A high-pressure cleaning machine is used for cleaning of products, particularly mechanical parts such as automobile parts. The high-pressure cleaning machine directs onto an object to be cleaned (hereinafter referred to as the “workpiece”) high-pressure jets obtained by pressurizing cleaning liquid to a high pressure and jetting it from nozzles. At this time, cutting oil, chips or other foreign matters, or burrs on a work surface are removed by an impact force and cleavage force generated when the high-pressure jets impinge on the work surface. Because the jets change their orientation upon contact with the work surface to flow along the work surface, the high-pressure cleaning machine is suitable for cleaning and deburring of mechanical parts having outer surfaces with complicated shapes (for example, Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2004-141811 (claim 1, FIGS. 1 to 6) and U.S. Pat. No. 8,034,191 (FIGS. 9 to 15)).
The cleaning apparatus disclosed in the Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2004-141811 performs cleaning by sequentially positioning while moving nozzles so that the nozzles face a single workpiece hole. The cleaning apparatus disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 8,034,191 performs cleaning by controlling the attitude of the workpiece while holding the workpiece with a multi-joint robot so that the workpiece is directed toward nozzles.
However, there is a problem in that, when the nozzles are moved in the same manner as the cleaning apparatus disclosed in the Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2004-141811 (claim 1, FIGS. 1 to 6), the construction for ensuring the sealing performance is complicated and the flexibility in design is lowered in the case of supplying an high-pressure cleaning liquid to the nozzles.
In the cleaning apparatus disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 8,034,191 (FIGS. 9 to 15), there is a problem in that, because the multi-joint robot holds the workpiece and directs it toward the nozzles, control operation is complicated and it is difficult to improve the positioning accuracy, repeatability, or locus accuracy. In the case of cleaning or deburring with high-pressure jets, the high-pressure jets need to strike the workpiece exactly along its outline. If the positioning accuracy, repeatability, or locus accuracy is low, the effect of cleaning or deburring with high quality is hard to obtain.
Furthermore, the multi-joint robot is directly splashed with the high-pressure water jetted from the nozzles or indirectly splashed with the high-pressure water bounced off the workpiece. Because the multi-joint robot is a precision component, unfortunately, it is likely to be damaged due to contact with high-pressure water.